Naruto: Weird ideas
by SoloHellZro
Summary: This fic will be a collection of Ideas i think or i pick up from somewhere and join something things . This is something I'm gonna a write whenever I think of a new story so there won't be a constant update cycle. Anyway it also will contain Ideas for Crossovers
1. chapter 1

**Naruto** **x Final Fantasy Crossover**

In the last battle between Sephiroth and Cloud and space rift opens up when Sephiroth is killed sucking everything near him . Sephiroth' body couldnt survive but his memories had no where to go.

At the Forest of Death where Orochimaru had struck naruto with the Five Elemental Seal , It had different effects than Orochimaru had expected.

Recieving all the memories of Sephiroth , he has set out to become the moat fearsome shinobi ever , But will he be able to do that with not only Sephiroths memory guilt killing him inside but also his own memories as naruto.

One things forsure, elemental nations is for a big change and some are not going to like it

Naruto Personality - Dark and Moody and start cuz of Sephiroths Memories . But afyer sorting out memories of him and Sephiroths he will be somewhat cold to people he doesnt trust.

*Since Naruto is no longer the idiot he will not remain the village scapegoat. He will also take no shit from anyone

I know Canon Naruto doesnt like anyone talking about him but cant do anything much but since Sephiroth is a part of him, He will be much more badass.

*Note while sephiroth is really strong, please dont make Naruto OP jist the day he recieved the memories. He needs to master each and every power of naruto.

Hopefully someone takes intrest in this type of story ..

Pairings - NO NARUTO X HINATA ( THERE ARE SO MANY OF THOSE IM GETTING TIRED OF THEM )

\- If harem pairing then Hanabi / Saku / Ino / Shizu / Koyuki / Tema / anyone

\- If single then its your choice


	2. 2

**Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover** We all know how issei turned out to be as a devil. At first he was perverted ,weak , pathetic fool. Later on he was a Strong but a perverted fool. But what if instead of being reincarnated by Rias, He is reincarnated as a brave saint by Gabriel.

At heaven when he started going through the forest of eden in heaven ( I have no idea what forest of eden is, just thought it up) He was sent spiralling down a cave by what appeared to be a spiral created out of nowhere ( Similar to kamui ).

What he got there he noticed The Strongest Seraph waiting for him. Machiel then explained to Issei that some angels who are capable of weilding a weapon or a power thar is stored in this large cave is sent down spiralling down to this cave by the system to choose their Powers Or weapons

"So what if i am not ready to choose what i want?" issei asked Michael as he replied that weapon or power chooses you and not the other way around.

 **This is where issei gets the power of weilding chakra. Also later on he will get sharingan then rinnegan but rinnegan is way later but sharingan- He will achive it early while he gains Mangekyou in Kokabiel arc?( Idk you can choose it yourself )**

 ***Note issei will be not the same aa canon. He will be very restrictant when someone goads him and all. Plus he will be stronger as of course he will be training hars unlike as in canon.** **As for pairing , Harem.. Duhh its DxD.**

 **Harem is a must XD** **Lemons and limes are upto the writer honestly**

 **Note- Since this is not a world of chakra, and no one uses jutsus in DxD i figured out that issei will gradually unlock memories of jutsus as he gets stronger.** **-**

 **\- Also there is no other user in mangekyou . But we cant just take the blindness in mangekyou off so we this in this fic they would be blindness but until all powers of the mangekyou are mastered. If one cant master all powers they go blind gradually.**

 **\- Harem pairings (My take)** **Gabriel/Yasaka/Serafall/Sona/Xenovia?(idk)/ Ophis/ ( Rest of the harem is writers choice.**

 **As for isseis sacred gear. Idk i think you should give it to some other character. Cuz issei with boosted gear Chakra will be just too highly impractical.** **Jist think about it. Using Amaterasu and using Transfer of Boosted gear . Yea...**


End file.
